1. Field of the Invention
The splicing or electrically joining of two wires by employing the "Chinese finger" concept.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors of the type having a spring member within an insulating housing is well known in the industry. Wiremold Company of West Hartford, Connecticut has been selling a successful connector for a number of years. Examples of this type connector are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,474,389; 3,569,911 and 3,671,924.